


Richards birthday gift

by Thewhitequeenfangirl



Category: The White Queen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewhitequeenfangirl/pseuds/Thewhitequeenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Richard celebrate Richards birthday as a newly married couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richards birthday gift

It was Richards birthday today and he was excited because it was his first birthday with Anne as his wife. Edward told him to go home early, to spend it with Anne, he did not refuse, in fact he was so excited his heart was pounding and he was virtually jumping up and down. His ride home felt like it went on for generations, he was cold but he didn't care, the thought of Anne on top of him kept him warm, the thought of his wife burning under his touch made him fill with sweet desire. As he entered Middleham he went straight to Annes chambers but to his disappointment she was not there, but instead a note in her writing, the letter was scented with Anne's perfume...

"Dearest husband,  
If you want your present you have to come find it. You're first clue is where we first met.  
Love Your wife"

Hmm, a treasure hunt. Richard must admit he loved a good treasure hunt. But he couldn't help but wonder what was his wife up to. Richard knew how much Anne loved to tease him, and this just made him want her more. "We're we first met".... "The gardens" Richard shouted and ran to place he met his love for the first time. He couldn't help but think of the day when he first set eyes on his Anne, her beautiful blonde hair in waves, the way her eyes shone blue, and the way she laughed sounded like sweet music to him. He knew as soon as he set eyes on Anne he was in love.

He admired the gardens he knew Anne loved to spend her days here with Isabel when she was younger, he couldn't resist remembering playing catch with Anne when he was younger, it was the only time he could touch her the only time he could hold her. As he looked around the garden he saw note on a blossom tree.

"You will find your second clue where dreams are alive, love is real and beauty is just a secret"

Why did Anne quote a line from his favourite book?... Ah the library. He couldn't help but laugh at how long this would have took her. Anne knew what drives Richard, but he couldn't help but wonder what she has got him. 

As he entered the library it was dim and candle lit, a glass of wine had been poured. This was Anne's delicate touch, he could still smell Anne's scent in the air. Under the glass of wine there was a note. 

"Thought you would be thirsty. So close to opening you present Ricky... Your next clue is where we shared out first kiss"

..."Ricky I can't believe she remembered that name for me". Anne could never pronounce Richard when she was little, so she always called him Ricky. First kiss, first kiss.... "The west wing!!" He remembered when him and Anne were taking a walk and they shared their first kiss but they were nearly close to getting caught by warick. He couldn't help but feel Anne's soft lips upon his. Richard smiled at the thought. 

As Richard left the library he saw Francis. "Ahh Richard, what I would do to be you right now" Francis's voice was fully of mischief. "I do believe you are hinting at something Francis" "what? Me? Never.... Have fun Richard" and with that Francis turned and laughed wickedly. 

As Richard got to the west wing, he saw petals on the floor, as he followed the white petals he stopped and admired the view, so beautiful, the stars are out and the moon is full. He continued on his hunt, he found another note. 

"Well done my lord husband, your memory serves you well. As he read that line he couldn't help but imagine Anne's laughter. "Your last destination is where we spend most our days"

"My chambers". He sprinted to his room, he was so close to seeing his sweet beautiful Anne. As he stopped outside his room he took a deep breath, he already started to undo his doublet and his belt. He swung the door open, and there she was, naked lying on his bed with a new doublet on, just covering her breasts. He took in her appearance, she looked like a goddess, a beautiful angel. He couldn't help but smirk. His concentration broke when he heard her voice. 

"Someone's eager" her voice was full of mischief.  
"Well, if you saw what I'm seeing, you would be too" Richard raced to take off his doublet and trousers but was stopped by Anne. "Ah ah ah Richard, patience. Come sit. I need to give you your present". As he sat down, she got up and walked into the outta chambers and came out with a box. Richard looked at the box "Anne you didn't need to get me anything""hush, my love". She gave the box to Richard "go on, open it" he could her her excitement in her voice. As he opened the gift, he inhaled. It was a new dagger studded with rubies and his name was engraved onto the silver. "Anne, this is... Wow, I mean it's beautiful" "I knew you'd like it, I saw it in France when I went with izzy, and I knew I had to buy it for you". 

"Now, I'm wearing your other present, would you care to un-rap it" "I would love to" he grabbed the doublet by the shoulders and slipped it off Anne, slowly with passion. He started to kiss her neck and then her shoulders. She turned round and faced Richard and pushed him onto the bed and started to strip Richard. She stopped and got on her knees, and then she started to unlace his breeches. She wanted to taste him. Richard grabbed her hair hard and moaned deeply. "Anne... If you... Don't stop... I'm afraid I'll finish" Anne giggled, she loved doing this to Richard, making him moan, making his want her. She straddled Richard. "What do you want?" Her voice was innocent, she knew the answer. "You" he answered without thought. And then he slowly entered her, "Richard, I'm not a doll I'm not going to break" "you want me to loose my control? Are you sure?" Yes, I trust you, I know you won't hurt me". As she said that his thrusts got harder and faster. They both moaned. "Say my name" Richard breathed out of breath. Anne felt her climax and she knew Richard wasn't far behind her. "Richard! Richard! Richard!" Anne screamed with pleasure, the tightness of Anne made Richard spill inside her. Anne rocked her and Richard. 

Minuets later Anne's head was resting on Richards chest. "Richard?" "Yes?" "I'm with child, I found out this morning" "Anne! This is amazing" Richard shot up and hugged Anne tight. "Oh god Anne,thankyou, thankyou for making me the most happiest man alive" Anne sighed with happiness. "I love you Anne" "I love you too Richard".


End file.
